It's a Family Thing
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: During KH2- After going literally through a Hell in Olympus Coloseum, Sora goes to Atlantica. There he miscalls Hades in several ways, not knowing that King Triton, Hades's brother, is listening, too. It's then that he discovers a secret that leaves him pretty embarrassed... and probably in grave danger, seeing that they're all gods...


********

**A/N: This kinda bugged me for a while now, so I decided to write it down. Sorry it's so short. Have you ever noticed this link? It's true, because it's all part of the Greek Mythology. I didn't make it up. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_~ "Oh! Uh, he's a nice guy. Very pleasant company, too." ~_

* * *

Sora had been completely right this time. Swimming through the crystal clear waters in Atlantica actually _was_ soothing. Especially after the hell he'd been through back in the Olymus Coloseum, again. This time it was literally. Sora grinned at his unintended pun.

The water had a nice, warm temperature. He wonder how that was possible, since it was actually winter. It was even snowing now. Was it always like this? If not, then how would all the mermaids keep themselves warm? By using waterproof firespells only? They had to, since it wouldn't help much to wear sweaters. Wet sweaters. The thought only sent a shiver down his spine.

He'd fallen in the sea of Destiny Islands enough times in his childhood - being pushed into the water by Riku - to remember how uncomfortable it had felt when the fabric of his clothes stuck to his skin as an extra layer.

Sora frowned lightly as he noticed that he was getting pretty off topic with his thoughts.

"Seriously, that Hades is a pain in the butt. I'm glad we can forget about him here by singing our worries away," Sora admitted. "I mean, no wonder that guy's the Lord of Death. One look at him and you die from the ugly sight-"

"Sora," Donald started, warningly, but Sora ignored him.

It wasn't the first time he'd done that.

"You know what I've heard about him? When he found out that nobody wanted to be his wife - which doesn't surprise me at all. Duh! It's Hades we're talking about! - he kidnapped his niece and married her, with force! Just how sad is that? Now she's kept in the Underworld and the only time she can go back to her mother is at spring and summer. Poor girl. Nobody deserves that fate, not even Organization XIII...well, maybe."

"Gawrsh. Sora, I think you really should-" the sea turtle started.

He never got the chance to finish the sentence, though, because Sora just continued without paying him any attention.

"I feel so bad for his children...if he has any, that is."

"SORA!" the half-duck cecaelia yelled, circling around him.

He was obvously furious, because the Keyblade's Chosen One had once again tried to ignore him.

"What?" the boy replied, clearly annoyed as well, because he was being interrupted by Donald.

"Behind you," Goofy replied, before the two would start a fight.

The boy swiftly swirled around. Then, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the mighty King Triton rising behind him. He had made fists of his hands and looked very angry at them, for some unknown reason. With the golden trident in his right hand, the also golden glistening crown on his head and his beard, white as snow, he reminded Sora of a most powerful Acien Greek God.

It was a small wonder that Ariel didn't seem to be scared of her dad at all, because Sora would really have wet his pants if he had had such a dad, who seemed to bore holes into your head with one stare. It almost made him think of the scary Hades.

"What did you say?" he spoke, eyeing the teen strictly.

The intensity of his stare was truly terrifying, even for Donald and Goofy who hadn't done anything wrong.

"Oh, it wasn't about you, your Majesty. I was talking about Hades. He's probably the worst person one could ever meet...which makes me wonder, do you know him?"

The King's brows furrowed some more.

"Yes, I do. In fact, he is my uncle."

_"What?"_

Sora's eyes widened, almost bulging out of their sockets, while his cheeks reddened. Of all the people he could have miscalled, it just had to be the King's uncle? How great...

"Oh! Uh, actually, he's a nice guy. Very pleasant company, too. And always funny. Oh yes."

"I suppose you could say that," the King replied, meanwhile glaring daggers at the poor boy.

"Well, we've got to go now. So much work to do, songs to learn. So bye!"

Sora didn't know how fast to swim away from him. Donald and Goofy followed suit. The only thing he had to do, was to move his tail. The water did the rest. He slid through the water, like it was some slide.

When they reached a safe place to stop, far away from the King, Sora turned to his friends and yelled, frustrated, "Why didn't you guys tell me he was standing behind me? Do you have any idea of how embarrassing that was for me?"

"Well, that's your own fault! What do you think we were trying to do all the time? You just didn't listen to us! You kept on rambling about Hades and how bad he actually is," Donald replied in an similarly frustrated tone.

"Uh'yuck! That's right, Sora... I think you need to apologise, though."

Sora gulped. He had already expected to hear that from those two. He didn't tell them that he really dreaded going back, but he was sure that they could see it in his eyes. His shoulders hung.

"Okay. I guess you're right, Goofy. I'll go back and apologise." With that, he slowly turned around, but didn't move yet. As an afterthought, he added, "But first some food to get some courage. Plus, I'm hungry."

"Again? You've got to be kidding me! You just ate a whole pizza half an hour ago!" Donald cried, incredulously.

Sora scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Sorry," was all he could say.

"That's okay Sora. We all know that someone who wields the Keyblade has to have good meals," Goofy assured him.

With that, they turned around and swam away, in search for some food.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. =) Hope you've enjoyed it. ^_^ I love how they portray Hades in the KH series. He's so funny. Please review! It makes me happy. :)**


End file.
